


Daycare for Damn Near Adults

by webbstar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday college life is cool. Meeting new people is cool. What's not cool is when you meet new people under super weird circumstances. But it's okay most of the time, because free food is included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 10% (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration came from a list of prompts posted by some lovely people on Tumblr (list: http://blackmoods.tumblr.com/post/99322108115)
> 
> It's pretty awesome so if you're ever inspired you should totally check those prompts out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> <3 Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't easy bein' a lefty
> 
> Prompt: - vicious battle over the only left handed desk in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as you can see, I put part one in the chapter title. I really like this prompt, so I'm probably gonna flesh it out to be more than just a chapter. I know it's crazy for me to be throwing curve-balls on the second chapter, but a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do.
> 
> <3 Kara

Geoff woke up earlier that he’d ever dreamed in his life. 8:00 am on the dot. He sprinted to the shower and rinsed his body, almost forgetting to scrub the shampoo out of his hair. He got dressed faster than Clark Kent in a phonebooth, and sprinted out of the door as soon the on his zipper backpack was half way closed. He checked his phone: 8:20. He’d have to run into the dining hall to grab breakfast, and then bolt to class.

There were only 10 desks in his first class that were suited for him, and 99% of the time, there was only one left by the time he made it to class. Geoff was sure that all of the other left-handed students slept in their desks to keep them secure, because no one else had the unfortunate run-in that he had with 11th left-handed person in the class everyday. His mind raced with theories on how to get to class faster, stopping only to decide what the best food to eat while sprinting was. He grabbed a banana and granola bar, shoving both into his pockets while he shuffled past the dining hall staff and back out onto the sidewalk. 

He tried not to sprint, because that usually ended up with him running into a less than forgiving grad student, who had no problem spending 5 minutes giving Geoff a piece of their mind. He resorted to speed walking, ignoring the looks of the passersby who stifled a laugh as they witnessed his awkward manuevering. 

He checked his phone once more as he padded up the steps of his English building. 8:48. He wasn’t late for class, but he might be too late to ensure his comfort for the next hour and a half. He took a gulp of air, winded from the marathon he had to participate in to make it this far, and opened the door to his lecture hall. He scanned the room as he made his way up to the steps to his usual spot, and was appalled at the sight before his eyes. 

A small man in glasses and a purple hoodie had set up shop at his usual spot. The 11th. Geoff wasn’t sure who this guy was, but he was 100% sure that this guy was a grade A douchebag. He sighed, preparing himself for a battle that he was ready to lose. 

“Hey,” he called, grasping the attention of the culprit. 

The dark-haired man tore his gaze away from his laptop and smiled at Geoff.

“Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?”

Geoff groaned. Not only was this guy a douchebag, but he made awful jokes. 

“It’s a banana, one that I had to smuggle out of the dining hall because I was rushing to get my seat. Which leads me to ask, Why are you in my seat?” 

The other man shrugged, unsure of the answer the taller man was looking for. “I’m left-handed, this is a left handed seat. It works out.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes, unimpressed by the response. 

“You don’t even write! You use a laptop! That’s a right-handed desk kinda task if you ask me.” 

The seated man shook his head, making no move to budge. “ I need the left-handed desk as an arm-rest. My left hand does all the work, it deserves a break.” 

“Yeah, probably does after you jerk off all day.” 

“Yeah,” He replied. “See you’re agreeing with me. We’re on the same page.” 

“Uh, no! We’re not, you’re still the asshole whose asshole is in my seat! What’s your name anyway?”

“Ray”

‘Stupid name’ Geoff thought, happy to put a name to the face that he’d come to despise. 

Before Geoff could continue their banter, their professor walked in and announced the beginning of class. Not wanting to disrupt, Geoff sunk down into a desk behind Ray’s, and unloaded his supplies. He yanked the banana out of his pocket, and loosely focused on what the lesson was for the day. He was more interested in reforms he could make in his morning routine to get to class earlier. 

‘You win this round, Ray,’ Geoff fumed silently, fumbling with his notebook as he tried to get comfortable in his desk.


	2. Homeslice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan joins a new club
> 
> Prompt: we’re the only two people in this club. what is this club even for

Jordan wandered into the lecture hall, taking one quick glance to ensure that it was the correct room for the meeting. A box of pizza sat on the desk at the front of the room, open and welcoming to any and all that would choose to partake.

He helped himself to a slice, and sat down at one of the hundred desks set up in the room.He was on the fence about joining this club, but the flyer promised free pizza, which coerced him into taking a chance.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure what the club was for at all. He just read the words ‘free pizza’ and decided that he couldn’t turn down free food. He sat there quietly, mulling over his slice, waiting for the other members of the club to arrive so that the meeting could begin. Jordan was only a freshman, and had made a promise to himself to not get caught up in too many clubs, so he was anxious to figure out whether or not this was a club worth staying in.

'Well it’s got free pizza, so that’s definitely not a bad sign.' He thought, standing up to grab another slice.

As he tore off another slice from the pie, the door opened behind him. He turned to see a tall, lanky man in thick glasses approaching him quickly.

“Oh hi!” Jordan started, wiping the grease off on his jeans in a swift motion and offered his hand to the other man. “I’m Jordan. I guess you’re here for the club too!”

The taller man nodded, ignoring Jordan’s outstretched hand as he quickly claimed a slice of pizza. He set his bag down by his feet, and propped himself up on the desk. As he took his first bite of pizza, his whole body melted into a hunched position, as he closed his eyes and chewed thoughtfully.

Jordan shrugged and indulged in his own pizza, not bothered by the silence that filled the room, only broken by the sounds of chewing.

“Gus.” The other man finally announced, running a hand through his hair as he finished his slice. “I’m the founder of this club.”

“Cool,” Jordan responded, waiting for the conversation to continue with some background on the club.

Instead, Gus grabbed another slice of pizza, and began his eating process once more.

“Uhm, Gus?” Jordan inquired, confused about how the rest of their encounter was going to go. “What exactly is this club for?”

“Pizza.” Gus replied, not even bothering to look over at the other man.

“Just pizza? Like do we talk about it, do we study all of the pizzas on campus, or like-”

“We eat the pizza.” Gus interrupted.

“That’s it?” Jordan asked.

“Yeah. I created a club to get funding, and with that funding, we get pizza.” Gus explained. “It’s not that hard. It costs the school like $100 bucks a month, if that.”

“Oh,” Jordan said. He was impressed by Gus’s ingenuity, but he wasn’t sure if it was right. “What do they get from us? And why aren’t there any other people?”

“Technically, this club is to find the cure for student’s stress. No one showed up because the flyers I put up were for Lamaze training classes. I have no idea why you showed up, but there’s enough pizza to share, so we’re fine.”

Jordan nodded. Now he understood why the rest of the flyer didn’t catch his attention.

“Hey, what does lamaze mean?”

“I’m sorry, I told you my name was Gus, not Google, right?” Gus snapped. He didn’t mind having another person around, but only if his pizza eating remained uninterrupted.

“Right, sorry” Jordan answered sheepishly. He got another slice of pizza, and began to silently plan what he was going to do for the rest of his day once the pizza was all gone.


End file.
